She Knew She Liked Him in Glasses
by Les Coquelicots
Summary: Chuck's glasses reveal more than anyone expected. Sarah decides to do something about it. Pure smut, oneshot.


Chuck gasped as his towel went fluttering down to the pavement.

"I'm a naked spy."

Back at Castle, someone else was gasping.

"We can see that, Chuck; you're still wearing the glasses. Look up, please!" said Shaw.

Sarah raised her eyebrows in surprise, eyes locked on the screen. Shaw rolled his eyes at her, but she had to feign disdain. The truth was, despite Shaw's "stallion"-ness (though she personally found the muscles to be a bit much), she had come to miss Chuck in the months since they'd broken up. And she especially missed seeing him naked. Sometimes while on a mission, she'd find herself behind him and inevitably become distracted by his long, lean torso--remembering it on top of her. And sometimes when he lifted his arms to reach for something, she'd catch a glimpse of the skin right above his belt, where his hip bones jutted out and in the cavity, shadows led down, down…to just _there. _Andshe'd feel that shocking, burning, delicious thrill in the pit of her belly, and she'dhave to look away quickly.

He always looked so innocent, in that stupid Nerd Herd shirt and tie. But Chuck had always been a fantastic lover--probably a combination of wanting to make up for all those bachelor years, appreciate her fully, and prove his love for her. He ravished her, now that she thought about it, in the sense that she was completely overwhelmed by lust and love and desire. Seeing him naked again just reminded her of this, leading her to no conclusion but that she was going to have to do something about it…

45 minutes later:

"Hey, so I'd say that went pretty well," Chuck said with a smirk, safe again at Castle. "Maybe not so great with the wardrobe malfunction, but hopefully next time I'll have underwear on." Sarah looked back into his eyes, silent.

"_Okay_, tough crowd to--" he began, but Sarah had already leapt on him. She pinned him against the wall, kissing him hard. He immediately kissed back, but after a pause, pulled back and looked at Sarah with complete bewilderment.

"Sarah, what are you doing? What about Shaw?"

"Forget Shaw," she uttered, practically growling, and looked back at his still-questioning eyes with brazen intensity. Chuck recognized this--realized what it must mean for Sarah to forgive him and return--and he swooped down to kiss her waiting lips, smiling a little. She emitted a surprised little moan, making him weak in the knees. Their arms tangled up in each other's, kissing with gusto, moving so the room faded and it was simply her and him.

His hands were smoothing over her lower back, lifting up her shirt a bit as he lightly grazed her side in little circles, until she grabbed him, pressing his pelvis closer and he felt compelled to reciprocate by cupping her ass. Sarah felt his hard cock against her, loved how fast it happened, the strength of their love. Chuck groaned, spun her around so she was thrust against the wall. And she liked how tall and looming he was; it gave him presence, made him seem infinite. She lifted his shirt above his head, running her hand over his chest, and he pushed down the straps of her tank top and bra until her shoulders were bare. He leaned down, kissing the smooth skin there as she leaned her head back and sighed. The tank top inched its way down, he reached around and unclasped her bra, and Chuck squeezed her breasts as she fingered his curls. He loved the size of them, how his hands could hold them perfectly and there would be just a little left overflowing. He knelt down, alternately licking and sucking on her pink nipples and blowing cool air on them--they now felt as though they could cut glass. Sarah moaned, reached down and pulled him up by the belt--looking into his eyes, panting with their cheeks flushed--and she was now unzipping, pushing lower until his swollen cock stood alone. She smiled and started to bend down.

"Wait, do you have a--?" began Sarah.

"Oh, yeah! I do, definitely," he exclaimed, reaching for his wallet. And he was reminded of the first time they needed a condom--when they were on the run, waking up to each other in the streaming sunlight and hands grazing each other, and the urgency of how long they'd been waiting, how much they wanted this, all came rushing back. Of course this time, there was no IOU from Morgan in his wallet. So he held it out to her but didn't let go until he'd given her a kiss that tried to convey everything he was feeling. And he knew she remembered it too.

She ripped it open eagerly, smoothing it over his long hardness and wrapping her mouth around it. Chuck had to remind himself to breathe, looking down at her bobbing head. He used the cold metal table behind him for support, resisted the urge to thrust back by tucking a soft blonde lock behind her ear. He thought he might pass out at any second.

"Oh, Sarah," he murmured. She paused, released him with a slight _pop_, and slowly came back up to give him a deep kiss. He used this as an opportunity to unbutton her pants and slip them off, slipping his hand into her panties and finding her dripping wet. He raised his eyebrows a little and licked his lips, for she was positively sopping, before running his thumb over her clit in large and then tight circles, slapping it a little. Wanting to taste her, he crouched down--and she took a deep, steadying breath as he descended--and licked her hard clit, breathing in her intoxicating scent. Sarah was gasping for breath, her hands thrown back against the wall. Her hips thrust forward, moving in slight circles. She whimpered, letting out squeaky "oh!"s and then growing louder, chanting his name. When she came, it was with an almost singing, sudden cry. Chuck seemed to grow twice as hard at the sound of her, and unable to bear it any longer, he swept her up, grabbing her by the hips and pushed her against the cold wall again. She gasped at the cold, but gasped even louder when he teased her clit with the tip of his cock, rubbing it for a second in circles--then suddenly thrusting himself inside her.

"Fuck, Sarah," he moaned deeply, pausing, before pumping into her with increasing intensity. Sarah was pinned against the wall, her legs wrapped around him, loving the feeling of his thick, _hard _cock filling her. They looked into each others' eyes, dark with lust. She was bouncing, whimpering when he kissed her neck, loving how he was losing control--his hips were thrusting unevenly, faster and erratically--and Chuck was practically grunting by now, and the primal sound of it made Sarah crazy, and they got oh faster deeper higher higher higher until…she let out a howl just before he did. And they stayed there for a minute, smiling at each others' flushed cheeks. And she unhooked her legs from around him and stood up before they both sank to the ground, watching each other's chests rise up and down.

They could have laid there for hours, but there was a sudden ping.

"Agent Walker, are you there?" Chuck and Sarah looked at each other, eyes wide in horror. Sarah groped around frantically for her shirt, but Chuck simply popped up from the table so only his head was showing. "Sorry, General Beckman, it's just me," he tried to say as nonchalantly as possible, fighting through post-coital haze.

"What are you--never mind, I don't think I want to know," she said with a precautionary grimace. "Good night." With that, she disappeared.

"Thank god," Sarah sighed, lying back down on the floor, still nude.

"Yeah, thank god," Chuck smiled, looking at her and lying next to her, blissful and unashamed.


End file.
